Mirando las estrellas
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Como cada noche, ella se reuniría con Ace allí, en aquel lugar especial de la proa del barco, y ambos contemplarían las estrellas hasta que el Sol emergiera por el horizonte.


**¡Hola!**

 **He regresado después de unos pocos días. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Nah, ya sé que no, tan solo me hago ilusiones.**

 **Bueno, pues parece ser que mi vena de intento de escritora se niega a retirarse, así que aquí me hallo, trayendo otra de mis historias para compartirla con vosotros y salvaros durante unos pocos minutos de la cruel realidad.**

 **Mi afición por One Piece ha venido para quedarse. Cada loca idea que pasa por mi mente la aplico a unos personajes y unas situaciones determinadas del anime, aunque de momento, y como habréis comprobado, solo tratan de uno: Portgas D. Ace. Y es que no puedo evitarlo, es mi favorito y adoro cada faceta de él, como muchos de vosotros también, seguramente.**

 **Si habéis leído los comentarios de autor de mi otro fic, "Estufa personal", esto os sonará. Empecé queriendo hacer este fic de 500 palabras, después de 1000 y, finalmente, al igual que siempre, me rendí y salió lo que salió. Típico, ya debería estar acostumbrada y aprender que nunca lograré este objetivo, pero ahí sigo, empeñada en intentarlo. Qué le vamos a hacer, la mente humana es un misterio.**

 **Poco más tengo que decir antes de dejaros con el fic. Debajo aclararé algunos puntos que igual no se han entendido y explicaré alguna cosilla. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Buena lectura!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. NO OBSTANTE, POSEO LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE OC Y DE ESTE FIC .**_

 **Pairing:** Ace x Female!OC

 **Genres:** Romance & Drama

 **Número de palabras:** 2513

 **Rated:** T

* * *

 ** _Mirando las estrellas_**

Tibia noche de verano. La lúgubre oscuridad reinaba en el solitario emplazamiento, tiñendo con su carbón intenso cada rincón oculto, enigmático, de aquella gran estructura de madera. El cálido viento danzaba con suavidad por la amplia cubierta, como hermosas bailarinas realizando movimientos cargados de una sensualidad capaz de atraer incluso a la más inocente criatura en un mundo de devastación, odio y guerra. El lejano horizonte se vislumbraba confuso, sumergido en las penumbras y aguardando el despertar de un Sol que hacía tiempo se había retirado, preparado para su descanso. Y allí, en lo alto del firmamento, un ejército de brillantes estrellas combatía ferozmente las tenebrosas sombras, comandadas por su eterna y única reina, la luna, que resplandecía con su vestido de oro e iluminaba con su poderosa luz las ondas de plata del vasto océano a sus pies. Se libraba una batalla silenciosa, desapercibida por aquellos cuyas mentes les impedían ir más allá de la realidad de las cosas, aquellos que, desafortunadamente, carecían del privilegio infantil de la imaginación. Porque solo aquella visión idílica, paradisíaca, podía ser capaz de superar la definición de la propia belleza.

En aquella retirada habitación, la calma imperante del exterior se había colado, sigilosamente, por debajo de la estrecha puerta, intentando sin éxito trasladar al mundo de los sueños a la figura que yacía, bocarriba, sobre la cómoda cama. Sus orbes, abiertos de par en par, permanecían fijos en el techo, fingiendo contemplarlo cuando en realidad su cabeza se hallaba muy lejos, perdida en los estimados recuerdos de su memoria. Pequeñas sonrisas curvaban sus labios cuando revivía su ingreso en la temible tripulación de Barbablanca, que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y convertido en parte de su extensa familia sin dudar; sus comienzos como pirata, siendo alumna de Thatch en el arte de las espadas; sus divertidas bromas hacia Marco, el serio comandante de la primera división, acompañada del pervertido cocinero y del burlón joven de pecas, que siempre acababan en una larga persecución y un refrescante chapuzón en el océano, cortesía del pacífico fénix, seguido de un veloz rescate; su rápido progreso y su ascenso como orgullosa mano derecha de Puño de Fuego, celebrado por sus hermanos con una ostentosa fiesta y por el susodicho con un renovado ataque narcoléptico; sus largas charlas con él en la soledad de una playa desierta y apartada, caracterizadas por las usuales risas de ambos; y sus tranquilas siestas en el amplio cuarto que el chico poseía, o bien en un vasto campo escondido entre milenarios árboles de robustos troncos, cerca de escarpados acantilados con la relajante música del mar, su hogar, de fondo.

Cerró los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa, ante aquellos pensamientos. Siempre el hombre de fuego. Siempre el chico pecoso. Siempre él. En cada momento culmen de su vida, en sus buenos y malos tiempos, en sus dolorosas caídas y difíciles resurgimientos. Su fiel compañero, su fuerte comandante, su adorado amigo y el eterno amor de su vida. Simplemente su otra mitad, el otro extremo de aquel cálido hilo rojo del destino que los había unido antes incluso de sus nacimientos.

Su querido Portgas D. Ace.

Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho, intentando controlar el demente desenfreno de su agitado corazón ante el mero pensamiento de su nombre.

Aquel día todavía permanecía fresco en su memoria, como una cruel pesadilla que revivía, noche tras noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Crueles estallidos de bombas, múltiples disparos a su alrededor, impetuosos choques de espadas, gritos de terror de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, la atmósfera cubierta por el polvo de la destrucción y el terrible olor a pólvora, a sudor y sangre. Y en aquel trágico panorama marcado por la vil guerra, ella se hallaba escondida en un estrecho pasadizo, sentada contra la pared mientras sujetaba sus rodillas contra su pecho y temblaba notablemente, con cientos de lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Su familia había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos. Tan solo ella había logrado escapar y esconderse, en un vano intento por sobrevivir. Y de repente, un movimiento repentino a su lado la instó a abrir sus bellas y enrojecidas orbes para encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte disfrazada de hombre de mediana edad, ropas ensangrentadas, puñal en mano y macabra sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La joven escuchó con pavor su grave risa y, en un instante, contempló el alzamiento de su arma y supo que su corta existencia había llegado a su fin. Y así, cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor punzante que terminaría con aquella angustia. Pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió una extraña calidez rozando su maltratada piel y oyó un jadeo sorprendido por parte de su verdugo. Y cuando el miedo le permitió analizar la escena, allí estaba él. Con una sonrisa de blancas perlas dibujada en sus finos labios, unos irises castaños comprensivos y empáticos clavados en los suyos y un brazo extendido hacia ella, ofreciéndole su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Su valiente salvador.

Un largo suspiro emergió de lo más profundo de su alma. Desde aquel instante, su corazón y su vida le habían pertenecido. Y él, cariñosamente, los había aceptado, dando comienzo a una relación del más puro y casto amor jamás imaginado, superior a los mágicos cuentos de hadas, que todavía continuaba y continuaría por siempre.

Con renovadas fuerzas, la joven se levantó de la cama y, lentamente, se encaminó a la puerta de aquella habitación todavía desconocida. Llegaba la hora de cumplir su rutina diaria.

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por los largos pasillos del barco, captando su delicada tibieza en cada pequeño paso. Su níveo camisón ondeaba al son de sus aletargados movimientos. Y de fondo, como banda sonora, el pacífico silencio del ambiente nocturno en medio de un océano durmiente.

Pronto se halló en la cubierta del mismo y se quedó quieta, observando el lugar frente a ella. Aquella zona, antes vívida y atestada de gente, permanecía solitaria y marchita, prácticamente sumida en la negrura de la medianoche. La enternecedora luz lunar le hacía posible contemplar los pocos objetos que yacían en su superficie bajo aquel cobalto salpicado con diminutas virutas metalizadas: un par de barriles abandonados en un extremo eran abrazados con suavidad por una débil cuerda que caía desde uno de los mástiles principales, ligeramente dañados por los acontecimientos pasados; mientras en el otro lado, distinguía con dificultad lo que parecía ser un pedazo de ropa, quizás de alguno de sus compañeros, dejado a su suerte cerca de la borda del barco, y una espada y una pistola sobre el viejo suelo de madera, ejerciendo la labor de protectores de la infraestructura cuando los hombres se retiraban, listos para su merecido descanso.

No tardó mucho en reanudar su marcha y giró a la derecha, subiendo por unas pequeñas escaleras y tomando el camino que la conduciría hacia aquel lugar especial en la proa del barco, el punto de sus reuniones nocturnas y el testigo de sus primeros momentos románticos.

Allí, en aquel humilde lugar, ella lo había encontrado pocos días después de unirse a la tripulación, mirando las estrellas con un gesto serio tan inusual como preocupante y completamente ajeno a su presencia. Se había acercado con sigilo a su figura y, en un acto reflejo, había rozado con cariño uno de sus musculosos brazos, provocando que el susodicho la mirara a los ojos solo para encontrar un fiel apoyo y una profunda comprensión reflejados en ellos. El resto de la noche había transcurrido sin ninguna clase de interacción entre los dos, disfrutando de su compañía mientras observaban un firmamento en calma. Y de esta forma continuaron, días tras día, sus silenciosas reuniones.

Unas semanas después, en aquel mismo emplazamiento, él finalmente se había abierto a ella. Le había contado su triste pasado y confesado sus dolorosos tormentos y sus lacerantes inseguridades, para acto seguido preguntarle, con un hilo de voz, si le odiaba por existir y ser hijo del anterior Rey de los Piratas. Pero la chica, lejos de apartarlo y afirmarlo, había acariciado una de sus pecosas mejillas, sonriéndole con ternura antes de decirle que lo quería tal y como era y que nada ni nadie lograría nunca que dejara de hacerlo, pasara lo que pasase. Momentos después, el comandante la había estrechado con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras cálidas lágrimas emergían de sus ébanos y empapaban la camisa femenina. Y ella, en aquella posición, lo había consolado hasta el amanecer.

Desde aquel momento, su relación se había estrechado en gran medida. Sus encuentros en la proa estaban acompañados de curiosas conversaciones y enérgicas risas que en más de una ocasión habían provocado la ira de sus cansados hermanos. En aquella época, además, ella se había convertido en la mano derecha de su comandante, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se dedicaban a entrenar, aprovechando el letargo del ardiente astro rey y la carencia de público. Y así, en medio de uno de sus combates, ella había bajado la guardia, momento que el chico había empleado para aproximarse y desarmarla de su noble espada. A continuación, y ante su desconcierto, la había acorralado contra la borda y, sin perder más tiempo, unido sus labios en un suave beso cargado de amor, adoración, cariño y confianza que rápidamente fue correspondido.

Un suspiro de pura felicidad escapó del fondo de su pecho mientras continuaba avanzando en su ruta y se concentraba en aquel íntimo contacto de sus bocas que tantas veces se había repetido. El primer contacto había bastado para hacerla adicta a su exótico sabor y a su morena piel, y su hermosa declaración para desear compartir el resto de su vida con su hombre de fuego. Y es que con cada palabra, cada caricia y cada gesto se enamoraba más de él. Y, suponía, él de ella.

Finalmente, llegó aquel preciado día. Ace la había despertado, como siempre, con un delicado beso y, tras un par de negativas a levantarse por parte de la chica y unas cosquillas de por medio, habían ido a desayunar. Al joven se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de cargarla al estilo novia durante todo el trayecto y, al llegar a la puerta del salón donde todos comían, y bajo la atenta mirada de los mismos, había unido sus labios pasionalmente y proclamado que la amaba. Un coro de aplausos y gritos de júbilo habían continuado la hermosa situación. Sin embargo, nunca habría pensado que, tras ponerla en el suelo, se arrodillara frente a ella y, con un leve sonrojo, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia, sacara una pequeña cajita con un anillo en su interior y le pidiera matrimonio. Y mucho menos que ella, con diminutas lágrimas de dicha asomando por los suyos propios, aceptara para, seguidamente, volver a besarlo con ímpetu, ocasionando el comienzo de una nueva ola de exaltación en la sala.

Y aquella noche, en aquel lugar de reunión, bajo las estrellas, fueron uno solo.

Acarició con cariño su alianza, rememorando aquellos dulces instantes junto a su ahora prometido. Y cuando alzó la vista, comprobó que ya había llegado a su destino.

Allí, apoyado en la borda y mirando el oscuro firmamento, estaba él. Le daba la espalda, completamente desnuda, mostrándole el símbolo de su mayor orgullo como pirata: el tatuaje de la tripulación de Barbablanca. Sus pantalones se confundían con la noche y se ajustaban a su cadera con su característico cinturón, ocultando lo que sabía que era un trasero bien definido y unas piernas tonificadas dignas de un dios. No portaba su daga, su casual bolsa azul ni su peculiar sombrero naranja, pues tenía la costumbre de dejarlos en su cuarto antes de asistir a sus encuentros, consciente de que no los necesitaría. Sus pies se encontraban protegidos por aquellas enormes botas azabache que más de una vez habían servido de objeto de amistosa burla en sus características batallas de pullas. Y, finalmente, su collar de cuentas rojas rodeaba su cuello y descansaba sobre su pecho, rudamente trabajado y perfecto para su gusto. La propia definición de la perfección más imperfecta se hallaba ante ella.

Poco a poco se acercó a su cuerpo, tratando de no distraerlo. Y justo cuando se colocó a su lado, lo vio mirarla fijamente, con sus cabellos de carbón ondeando al son del débil viento de la noche; sus hermosos ébanos rodeados de espigas de la más cara obsidiana rebosando amor incondicional, compresión y un haz de tristeza y dolor; su nariz chata y sus mejillas pecosas, comparación ideal con el cielo que ahora mismo se hallaba sobre sus cabezas; y aquellos labios esbozando una sonrisa rota, afligida, con la que intentaba darle unas fuerzas que, en aquel instante, ninguno de los dos poseían.

Entonces, el chico alzó su brazo tatuado y acarició su mejilla, húmeda por las traicioneras lágrimas que sus orbes habían dejado escapar sin percatarse. Pudo escuchar claramente aquellas palabras susurradas solo para ella y asintió, aceptando cumplir con su voluntad por el resto de los días de su vida.

Y, lentamente, y tras un último roce de sus labios, el chico comenzó a desaparecer hasta que su única compañía fue el silencio de la noche.

Y lloró, gritó y maldijo su suerte, a su destino, al universo en el que vivía y al ser que se había empeñado en quitarle su tesoro más preciado, su mundo y su vida. Porque nunca podría aceptar aquella cruel realidad, aquellos trágicos sucesos. Y porque ahora tenía que seguir adelante sin él, y no sabía cómo. Porque le amaba tanto que dolía, y porque su muerte había provocado que ella también falleciera por dentro, convirtiéndose en una frágil muñeca de trapo sin alma, sin voluntad y enteramente destrozada.

Pero aun así debía avanzar, demostrando que todo lo podía y que por cada caída resurgiría cien veces más fuerte, como él le había enseñado. Y también sabía que, de alguna forma, su Ace la ayudaría a superarlo.

Así que, por primera vez aquella noche, alzó su mirada y contempló las hermosas estrellas, al igual que cada vez que se habían reunido en aquel otro barco que había sido su hogar. Y, con renovadas esperanzas y numerosos ríos recorriendo sus mejillas, descubrió un nuevo punto de luz en el firmamento, resplandeciendo como ninguna de sus compañeras lo hacía, solo para ella.

Una bella sonrisa asomó entre sus labios. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas y, sabía, estaría siempre a su lado, protegiéndola y amándola a pesar de las dificultades, al igual que tantas veces le había repetido.

Y, de la misma forma, ella debía cumplir la suya.

Seguiría mirando las estrellas cada noche, recordando al único amor de su vida, por toda la eternidad.

Y él, desde aquel alto lugar del firmamento, le devolvería la mirada, brillando con luz propia.

" _Recuerda que las noches más oscuras tienen las estrellas más brillantes. Y, de ahora en adelante, estaré ahí arriba, luciendo para ti hasta que volvamos a reunirnos. Por eso, nunca dejes de mirar el firmamento, y yo nunca dejaré de amarte. Es nuestra promesa, mi pequeña."_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Ya terminaste la lectura? Si es así, muchas gracias por leer y, como siempre, espero que no se me haya colado ninguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Seguramente ahora mismo tengas ganas de matarme. Felicidades, ya somos dos. Yo también me odié escribiéndolo, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Suelo adaptar cada escrito al género con el cual me siento más identificada en el momento. Por ejemplo, en este caso, lo he puesto en la categoría de "Romance & Drama". "Romance" no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de ánimo, solo con la historia. No obstante, "Drama" sí. Los últimos sucesos acontecidos en mi país (España) me han afectado mucho, aunque no de forma cercana, afortunadamente, y esta historia lo refleja bastante bien. **

**Además, debo confesaros que es un pequeño experimento de los míos. Por eso, procedo a explicarlo.**

 **Desde el principio, introduzco una atmósfera bella pero triste, empezando por el momento del día en el que se encuentra y la oscuridad que lo rodea todo. Por otro lado, describo la cubierta del barco y comienzo a dar algún detalle que es posible que pase desapercibido, pero que ya está adelantando el acontecimiento final: hay pocos objetos en el barco y, además, un poco desorganizados, lo usual después de una guerra en la que se ha perdido mucho y ganado poco. Además, el mástil está dañado. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la luna trata de alumbrarlo, una metáfora de que hay un futuro después de tanto sufrimiento. Finalmente, te das cuenta del punto central del fic: Ace está muerto.**

 **Pero entonces, ¿por qué sonríe tanto la chica? Hay dos razones. Por un lado, eso puede quitarte las dudas que tienes sobre un final trágico si es que has captado la melancolía y tristeza del fic en lo anteriormente explicado, y de este modo yo consigo lo que pretendía: que el final parezca repentino y apresurado. Por otro, sé de buena tinta que, después de perder a alguien querido, uno recuerda los momentos felices con él, justo como actúa la protagonista.**

 **Os habréis percatado de que no tiene diálogo, ¿no? Solo una pequeña frase al final. Pues también tiene sus motivos. Pensad, ¿qué pasa cuando pierdes a alguien? Quieres decir muchas cosas, pero en realidad no puedes decir nada porque ni siquiera posees las fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo te quedas contemplando la escena frente a ti, sumido en tus pensamientos y en las preciadas memorias que tienes junto a esa persona querida. Y, además, crees que está contigo aunque tú no la veas, y que te reunirás con ella cuando mueras. Te queda la esperanza de volver a verla, y la voluntad de seguir luchando para que sepa que puedes con todo y que lucharás por vivir y mantener vivo su recuerdo. Eso es lo que pretendí reflejar a lo largo del fic.**

 **Y todo ello, al mismo tiempo, está relacionado con el atentado de Barcelona. Un hecho repentino y cruel (como el final) que deja a los seres queridos muertos en vida (como mi OC), pero, aun así, deben luchar para salir adelante (mi pensamiento acerca de lo que deberían hacer, mi aporte personal para mandarles fuerza en momentos tan difíciles como los que están sufriendo, reflejado en la promesa que comparte con Ace).**

 **Así que, como podéis comprobar, este fic está muy pensado.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Y si decides dejarme un comentario con opinión constructiva o simplemente informándome de cómo te pareció que estaba, te lo agradeceré.**

 **Muchas gracias a LoriKusadashi por soportarme, como le toca a la pobre. Bendíganla.**

 **Y desde aquí, envío fuerzas a los familiares, amigos y conocidos afectados por el atentado, así como a todos los españoles.**

 **Sin más, hasta la próxima lectura.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
